Spring of Drowned Demon
by amanichan
Summary: Not only does Ranma return from China without a cure, he ends up with a second curse that even the ‘Spring of Drowned Man’ can't rectify. What will Ranma do when his new alter ego’s brother shows up at his door? //on hiatus for rewrite//
1. Prologue

Spring of Drowned Demon

By Amaniblue

Fandom: Inuyasha and Ranma ½

Main Pairing: Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha/Ranma

Rated: M for the inucest, yaoi and lemon scenes, violence, foul language

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these renowned gorgeous characters. They belong to their creator, the talented Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely written for my depraved mind. You may share in the depravity however in reading this.

AN: This is my first Inuyasha and Ranma ½ fanfic. Let alone, an Inucest fic at that. I give fair warning now. My grammar is atrocious, please try not to comment on it, 'kay? If you don't like yaoi between brothers, then don't read. I personally think such a human taboo for REAL societies doesn't need to be implemented in the realms of fiction. Again, this fic is written purely for fun.

Also, since there are practically hundreds, maybe even thousands of fanfics out there on these fandom, please be advised that I am not consciously aware of possible plagiarism of other stories. I have read quite a few but they all kind of blur together after reading so much. I apologize now if you find certain similarities that may pop up and point me to it. I will try my best to amend my story ASAP. I'll also try my best to write a refreshing take on this pairing and concept. Not your typical Inucest, 'in heat' and MPREG story.

SUMMARY: Not only does Ranma return from China without a cure, he ends up with a second curse that even the 'Spring of Drowned Man' can't rectify. What will Ranma do when his new alter ego's brother shows up at his door?

* * *

-Prologue-

"The Spring of Drowned Man just around the corner, sir. You lucky sir, all the springs have return, though not at maximum level."

The Jusenkyo guide continues his chatty lecture on the springs' history while his listener follows behind him faithfully. That is until said listener heard the magical words to 'cure' him of his curse. That was all it took. Next thing the guide notice was said listener making a beeline around the multitude of puddle water to the direction in which he pointed.

Despite after all the misadventures said person has been through for the past year, he fails to learn his lesson to look before you leap. Thus Ranma Saotome, the current heir of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu School of martial arts who's spent the last week trudging through the rocky Bayankala Mountain Range of the Qinghai Province, once again commits a rather fatal mistake. One, he soon learns, will change the course of his life forever and make the past year seem like a midsummer's comedy.


	2. A New Year, A New Curse

AN: A bit of explanation is needed, I think, for a little background info. I intend to add fillers to each chapter for clarification if need be. Hopefully these author notes will be more helpful than off-putting.

In the start of the whole Ranma series, he's a 16 year old boy attending his first year in high school. The whole fiasco from his first day at Furinkan to his botched marriage to Akane, for simplicity sake all sits within the realm of his first year. My story begins with the new school year.

Please note that I intend to try to stay true to the characters for both Inuyasha and Ranma ½ casts. Although, I'll have to warn you, my knowledge of both series is based on seeing more than half of both animes, read only a few manga tankobans and a handful of useful websites as my resource. So don't send flames for my writing them OOC. I believe they are already all OOC for being in my fanfic.

Oh btw, those characters mentioned that are not part of the regular cast in both series are of my own creation. And minor casts without a name I claim full responsibility for granting them one. I'll also take sole responsibility for their madness.

Enough notes for now, on with the story!

* * *

-Chapter 1: A New Year, A New Curse-

(A week later)

The air was abuzz with excited chatter as young students fresh from their vacations regroup with their fellow classmates within and outside of Furinkan High School grounds to compare notes with one another. Most notably what did the other do over the several weeks they were off and who they spent their time with.

Akane Tendo, heir of the Tendo Dojo and popular in her own rights outside of being affiance to a certain gender-switching martial artist, was amidst this sea of first day chaos. Even being surrounded by all her classmates, her eyes would wander over towards the front gate as if anticipating something. Those that know her well would catch her gaze and couldn't help but roll their eyes upwards.

One particular friend who has outgrown her duel pigtails for a much more sophisticated wavy locks down her back due to her added height, decided to confront her dear friend without preamble. She was dying to know what happened anyways and couldn't wait any further, especially given the anxious look on Akane's face as she was obviously waiting for you-know-who to show up.

So Kazue Matsumoto, long time friend of the youngest Tendo daughters, took it upon herself to satisfy everyone present, their curiosity.

"So…"

"…."

Hearing that opening tone from her dear friend, Akane returns all her attention back to the group and prepares for a highly unanticipated onslaught of inquiries.

And as if a sail is gathering mass, Kazue opens her mouth with a quick intake of breath and releases a gale of spoken words.

"So how did it go with Ranma? Is the wedding moved to another secret time and location now? Oh I hope you don't invite those wedding crashers again. That was just uncouth of them! Destroying your house too! How deplorable. Anyways, I was just thinking, what if, you know…."

Akane opens her mouth during Kazue's mid-pause but wasn't fast enough to intercept. Her friend has caught a second wind.

"What if you guys elope?! Wouldn't that be better? Take no chances right?"

"But Kazue, that wouldn't be good at all."

_Oh thank goodness for Minami_, Akane thought. As much as she cares for her friends, sometimes their exuberance in giving her advice over life, especially her love life, can be a bit overwhelming to say the least; most particularly when Kazue was on a roll. The brunette now dearly wishes for a change of subject. However, Minami didn't heed her anxious glances.

"I think eloping is a bad idea. I rather see a Western style wedding. Oh I would love to see you in a white gown, Akane! And oh, please, please, please make me you're maid of honor!"

"No! I want to be her maid of honor!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No, I want to be Akane's maid of honor!"

_How wonderful_, the brunette thought sarcastically as a huge sweat drop forms on her temple. _They are already fighting for something I don't even know if there is a chance for it to happen again. Why me?_

Akane broke out of her internal lamentation and tried to diffuse the heated debate amongst her friends of who should be the maid of honor. She wasn't haven't much luck as they raise their voices to out speak the other. Their group soon caught the attention of the other students nearby and they soon became the center of attention. More sweat drops form on her brow and she pray for divine intervention.

"Now ladies."

It was her devil of a sister that intervened.

As if on cue, the squabble stops and all eyes turn towards the direction of the voice of one Nabiki Tendo, middle child of the Tendo daughters.

Akane's sister steps around the large tree that she happen to be sitting under and implores the group of friends with an inviting hand before she continues, "Is that anyway to win such an honor position to be by Akane's side on her big day? Let us not quarrel over such an important role. Rather, why don't we ladies settle this over a more civilized manner? Like, hmmm, how about who can bring what to the offering table? What do you say gals?"

Despite their wary expressions in dealing with the devil, the girls were much too competitive at this point to let their rivalry slide. Thus Kazue was the first to size the pot per se.

"I have an aunt who's a seamstress! She can customize all the clothes!"

Minami huffed and raise the ante, "Well, my father is a famous baker. He'll do the wedding cake for free!"

Then another friend stomps her foot and adds her two cents. At this point another heated squabble was beginning to take over the front lawn when Nabiki chimes in.

"Now ladies. Why don't we follow me and I'll take a note of your eager contributions and decide from there who is more suitable to be the maid of honor? Come ladies, follow me."

And just like that Nabiki gathers Akane's close friends and ushers them into the building, not before she gives her sister a mischievous wink that is.

The brunette martial artist shakes her head in disapproval then takes a longing look at the front gate one last time. Her gaze turns upward and a frown mars her brow upon seeing the graying clouds. Akane shakes her head before she too disappears into the building.

Several minutes later, the second hand from the giant clock on the front of the building points downwards and begin to chime its half hour mark, signaling the beginning of class.

Those who haven't already filed through the double doors move quickly to do so as droplets from the sky began to fall. In a matter of seconds, the sudden drizzle turned into a light downpour.

When the bell stops chiming, a lone student still remains outside the school grounds. She made no move to budge from her spot as she stood with her back brace against the wall, just a few feet from the entrance.

The figure tilts her head up towards the weeping sky and closes her eyes. Like all the other times, she could have sworn the heavens were purposely mocking her. The sky was perfectly clear when she stepped out to head for school, but just before she reaches the gate, the rain had to shy her of her goal.

She couldn't proceed further. Who would welcome her? She was an abomination. Much worse than everyone (minus a few thickheaded others) knowing her secret that she was originally a boy who turns into a girl when touch by cold water. That at least her family, friends, and classmate had already accepted if not at least tolerated. But who could accept the freak of nature that she has become?

The boy turn girl drops her head in resignation. As much as she has successfully avoided the weird attraction to being a cold water magnet, this was the third time in two weeks her new curse has been activated. She sniffed in annoyance and her new found senses smelt the lingering scent of sunflowers and miso. Oh how she has missed that scent from Akane.

With a broken sigh, the figure pushes away from the wall with her new found sharp claws, leaving behind faint scratch marks on the concrete. A split second later, a silver red blur was all that was seen as the lithe figure streaks through the roof top of Nerima.


	3. No Cure for Ranma

AN: In the aftermath of Ranma and Akane's almost wedding, the Saotomes have move back to their own home, while parts of the Tendo's home are under construction. The event happened several weeks before the start of the new school year in April.

Also, I decided to base my characterization more on the English dub version of the anime and not the manga since I've seen more of one over the other. However, some plotlines are base upon what happened in the manga since both animes does not tend to the ending of the series.

Also for Akane fans, I don't mean to separate them. For Akane haters, I really don't do bashing. I do reasons for separation. I hope this satisfies both groups.

The first couple of chapters are more angst ridden but the story will lighten up later. The majority of the fic will be light hearted so bear with me.

* * *

-Chapter 2: No Cure for Ranma-

The rain hadn't let up for nearly a week.

Of which, Ranma's mother, Nodoka had observe her son has chosen to stay within the Saotome home for equally as long instead of attending school.

Given the fact that she hasn't seen her son for less than fifteen years, Nodoka didn't know whether this behavior was normal for Ranma. Before, she could understand his reasons for opting to stay home when he had the Spring of Drowned Girl curse, but hadn't her son made that manly trip by himself about three weeks ago to find the cure? Was he not successful?

Her frown deepens as she contemplates this over making lunch. She didn't understand. Of the time he was back, Nodoka had not notice her son's curse being activated once. He did seem a bit quiet. At first, she had written that off as being jetlagged. However it has been over a week since his return and the relative cloud around him still hasn't been lifted.

What could possibly be plaguing her son?

She could ask her husband, Genma, but what good would he be? The thought of her husband causes her frown to deepen and sent the blade in her hand moving faster and deadlier as she expertly fillets the fish beneath her hands. The man would be no use. Ever since her son's return, her husband has done nothing but berate him for not returning with a bottle of Spring of Drowned Man to his old man. She agreed whole-heartedly with her son when he responded heatedly that if his old man wanted to be cured, than he should have the gall to save up his own damn money for the trip.

A sudden thought dawned on her. Mayhap her answers can be discovered faster rather than her speculating on it by soliciting a particular lovely future daughter-in-law's help. Besides, the two lovebirds must be anxious to reunite with one another since that debacle of a wedding. Perhaps she'll even have a chance to talk to Akane about setting up a second wedding. One that doesn't involve a pig, a cat, a duck, flying spatulas, Shakespeare spouting fools and black flower petals.

Nodoka's eyes inadvertently gleam with murderous intent as her hand move to caress the hilt of the small knife she had strapped to her waist. The moment passes without notice as she continues chopping the vegetables on the butcher block. With her mind made up, Ranma's mother decided to call Akane over as soon as the girl returns home from school.

* * *

Akane didn't know what to expect or do. Immediately as she arrived home, the brunette received a phone call from Ranma's mother. It was certainly a surprise on her part. They haven't spoken since Ranma left for his 'search for the cure once and for all' trip. If Mrs. Saotome was calling her, it could only mean that Akane's hope that Ranma was back were granted.

The call was short and concise. Nodoka kept the quaint conversation to a minimum and request for her to come over as soon as she was able. Akane hadn't expected that. At the least, she would have thought the Saotome matriarch would be filled with exuberance when she announces that her son has been cured and demands the wedding date be reestablished right away.

Akane didn't know what to make of this. She decided not to alert her family and only told Kasumi where she was heading off to.

As soon as she arrived, Nodoka had tipped her head in greeting while smiling warmly at the threshold. Then she immediately ushered Akane down the hall before a sliding door.

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned solemn. The older woman nods at the door, indicating the person within, and whispers quietly. "He has been very quiet and seems… dare I say… depress since his return. I fear the worse may have occurred. Please talk to him, Akane. And tell this old woman what she can do to help her son."

Nodoka then flash an encouraging smile before she left the brunette to do her thing.

Now here Akane was standing before the sliding door to Ranma's room. She hasn't the faintest idea what to say or do. The worse thing that could happen was that the cure didn't work, which means, Ranma is still half boy, half girl. Akane supposes she could deal with that. She has managed for the past year. So, why not for the rest of her life?

The rest of her life… How odd that sounds. Has she really considered all the ramifications for being married to Ranma entails? He still has a handful of other fiancés and probably more that hasn't come out of the woodwork yet. The stubborn fool is still a jerk most of the time and almost always put his foot in his mouth. The boy seems to attract trouble like flies to honey. Yet, Ranma has counsel her when she least expected and save her life repeatedly. Although, given most of those save-her-life situations was created by him.

_Oh what to do?_ Akane wondered.

This question has been running around in her head repeatedly ever since the botched wedding. At first they started out as just some fanciful what ifs scenarios to whittle the time away as she waits for Ranma's return. But during the past few days, in hearing her friend's life during the break and them setting goals for getting into a good college, Akane had begun asking questions about her own plans for the future. Then seeing her own sister Nabiki signing up for cram school for she had her sight set on the University of Tokyo had really opened Akane's eyes. Just about everyone around her has been making plans for the future while she has been letting time slip by.

Can she really handle a future with a husband who can change genders so easily? What _would_ the future be like? If the past was anything to go by, can she handle more of the same?

Then the key question hit her, one she hasn't thought of until now that Ranma is back.

_Was he worth it?_

That question sat in her gut like weighted stones. It left her feeling sick and defeated. With a heavy heart, Akane shook herself from her musings and knock softly on the wooden frame.

When she received no answer, but heard a slight muffled shuffling inside, Akane forgo the formalities and slid open the door. She has a sickening feeling about today. Something _has_ change between them. The brunette didn't know whether she would cry out in relief or cry her eyes out afterwards.

* * *

On the opposite side of the sliding door, Ranma had been sitting on the floor, Indian style, before the open window of his room ever since breakfast. It has been his favorite thing to do lately after each morning and afternoon meal. Then at night, when it was not raining, he would jump on top of the roof like when he was back at the Tendo Dojo and allow random thoughts to rule his musings.

It was cowardly of him to do this; he knows it but couldn't shake the fear away.

What _could_ he do?

No one knows of his new curse except the Jusenkyo tour guide. How could they? He had made sure of it and taken extra precautions to prevent any chances of discovery by staying at home. It was the safest solution. As long as he stays home, no one will find out; especially Akane. No. For the life of him, Ranma was afraid of the tomboy finding out about his new curse.

He knew her opinions about his girl half by heart. How can he not? The brunette has yelled at him many times for him to commit it to memory. If she hated the first curse, how will she handle the second? The abomination he has become?

Ranma didn't want to find out. He'll have to find a way for him to live his life without the curse to be activated. This was easier to ponder than to actually implement, for he had done this exact same thing when he received the first curse.

The knock on the door surprised him. He wasn't ready to talk to anybody.

His father had already tried and even attempted to splash him with cold water just to see if Ranma was cured. That scheme had him saw red. Then before he knew it, his body had dodged the water with a huge leap he didn't know he was capable of. Ranma then launch his father into the stratosphere with a round house upper kick to Genma's chin. His old man has yet to reappear for a second attempt.

_Good riddance_, Ranma bit out vehemently.

Now as for his mother, she has been very patient with him. Ranma knew an explanation on his part was about due, but he just didn't know what to say or go about how to say it.

It was debilitating, this force isolation. He knew he can't hide from the world forever. He just has to develop a plan to prevent the curse from activating. Until then, it was best for everyone for him to remain hidden.

Unfortunately, like everything in his life thus far, things never seem to go according to plan.

"Ranma?"

He cringes upon hearing that voice. His mother must have called her. He made no move to acknowledge Akane's presence.

Then he heard her soft footsteps brushing against the tatami mats getting louder. It stopped about a meter directly behind him.

No other words were said. Her weight shifted from foot to foot. A sign of her unease in being here. He sniffs quietly at the recognition before she moves and her warmth is right beside him. Ranma quickly turns his head in the opposite direction, his lips forming a thin line of apprehension.

"Ranma…" Concern heavy with hesitance was her first tactic.

"…"

"…" Then silence for consideration. But no matter how much she tries, her short patience wears thin and…

"Ranma! I'm talking to you!" Typical Akane. Ranma couldn't help but smirk.

He finally turns his attention towards her.

Akane sees the smile but also notices that it doesn't quite reach his eyes. The blue orbs were in fact, dull laden with defeat.

Just as she feared, he hadn't found a cure. And knowing him, Akane realized Ranma must have been moping for quite some time then. It must have dealt his ego a large blow to have him hide at home.

It was obvious he hadn't told anyone of this. This made her angry somehow.

How could the jerk be so shallow? People are worried about him and all he can think about was that he failed to find a cure? So what? Nothings change from the past year. He still has the curse. He seems to be handling the chaos better than most people then and he can continue to do so now.

Akane didn't understand and didn't sympathize with him. She did feel compel to give him some pep talk though. Thus her attempt to lighten the mood goes something like this as Ranma remains unusually taciturn.

"Upper classman Kuno gave another speech to start the school year. No, nothing like the declaration of war to date me again like last year. Instead, he declared his bid to run for Senior Presidency. And believe it or not, Nabiki is his running mate. With sis around, he'll win for sure… Principal Kuno seems to be missing again, but he did hire a few new teachers. We were all surprise by the number of them retiring early and resigning for a change in occupation… You'll like the new History teacher Ranma. He also mentors the Kendo club. Kazue and Minami already started a fan club for him. Oh, Miss Hinako seems to have set her sights on him too. Poor father. I guess he can't hold a candle to Nishimura sensei... We miss you at school, Ranma… It's not the same without you…."

If it was anyone else, Ranma would probably have scoffed at the all the inane chatter. But this wasn't anybody, it was Akane. He didn't care what was going on at school. She should know that. He knew what she was trying to do. She doesn't normally go a roundabout way to approach a subject. This was her way of hedging. He supposes there was no way around it. If this round fails, the tomboy would use violence against him and Ranma didn't want to hurt her.

So there was no escaping. He might as well bite the bullet and bleed.

She was looking at him expectantly. Thus with a big sigh, Ranma finally relinquishes the key to his big secret and retells the tale.

* * *

"_What… happen?" Ranma groused out when he came too._

_He had a bitch of a headache yet his senses were sharper than ever. He hadn't opened his eyes but he could hear the surrounding with crystal clarity. The grasshopper landing on the surface of a pool a few meters away. The pebble that dropped into the water just above his head. He could hear the loud heavy breathing of the guide just a few feet away from him too. It was annoying him for some reason, how it was so darn loud._

_Hey… why wasn't the fat guide not answering him anyways?_

_No matter._

_The level of clarity and sharpness was amazing! It wasn't just his hearing; his nose was picking up the strangest smells too. The fresh scent of the waterfall somewhere near there was so sweet he could almost taste it! But the ugly smell of fear in the guide's scent was overwhelming everything. Then, he kept picking up more and more, the combination overloaded his capability to process and the headache worsens._

_Ranma grinded his teeth and groan at the pain in his mouth. He smelled the coppery scent before his tongue taste the blood from his inner lips. He raised a hand to touch his lips and felt the stinging pain before more blood drip from where he touched._

"_What the hell?!"_

_He sat up immediately; his eyes flew open as anxiety build each second. Something had gone horribly wrong when he took a long look at the claw hands before him covered in blood. His own blood. From touching his own face._

_He quickly moved his claw hands carefully all over his body and took inventory. His legs and torso look and felt the same. Even though there was still that defining missing appendage between his legs and the big boobs._

_So he's still a girl. What has change then besides the claws? Horrified, he answered his own question. Ranma knew whatever changes occur most was definitely on his head._

_What the hell did I jump into if not the Spring of Drowned Man? He tentatively moved his shaking palm over his head._

_First, his mouth._

_Ouch!_

_Shit. So he had fangs. Sharp ones too. So that was what made him bled._

_He then touched his face. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary there._

_  
Wait. There was no round appendage where his ears should be!_

_Ranma then realize what that odd sensation came from. He knows he has ears for how could he have that surreal sharp hearing? His ears were definitely twitching. Where was it?_

_Then it dawned on him. He slowly moved them to the top of his head when he felt the odd movement again._

_Holy shit!_

_His ears were on the top of his head!_

_What the hell did he merge with?_

_Without even bothering to search the Jusenkyo guide, Ranma leapt out from sitting on the pond floor and landed right in front of the fat guide._

_The man flinched and scurried back from him in fright._

_That irked Ranma somehow and he took a menacing step towards the fellow as he growled out. "I thought you've said this was the Spring of Drowned Man?"_

_Ranma gestured a claw hand towards the now empty pond he vacated from. He didn't ponder that fact until much later._

_The guide was visibly shaken from the looks of his new form. Ranma growls again, "Well?"_

_When the guide's legs crumble beneath him and Ranma could smell the man peeing in his pants that was it._

_He grimaces at the sight and smell before he makes another demand. "Do have a mirror? Or anything I can see myself in?"_

_The guide seemed to have recovered his wits somewhat and nods his head before he reaches into his pocket to produce a silver liquor canister._

_Ranma swipes it from the guide, mindful of his own sharp claws and clutches the damn thing before his face._

_Two large glowing yellow eyes widen back at the image. He stared at his own fanged-tooth mouth covered in his blood. He grimaced once more at the grotesque sight of that before his gaze move upwards to his head. Two fluffy ears nestled atop his head. His hair was no longer red in his girl form. No. In this new merger, his hair had turn silver._

_He was a freak._

_What the hell did he jump into if not the cure?_

_Ranma throws the canister to the ground and faces the guide once more. He was about to ask the question again when the guide spoke first._

_It would seem the fat guide has recovered his tongue as well._

_Good, Ranma thought. He was about to loose his patience._

"_I'm sorry sir. It seem the signs were switch. Many were during flooding. We still fixing it. That one you drown in never had a sign, until now. This was at bottom of pond. You sir, fell into Spring of Drowned Demon. I search guide book while you out. Very tragic story. A dog demon jumped into spring and suicide about 500 year ago."_

_All Ranma heard was dog demon and switched signs. He growled once more and grabbed the guide's front lapels. Thus successfully lifting him up high in the air._

"_Which one is the Spring of Drowned Man?"_

_The guide pointed a shaking finger at the pond next to it._

_With another disgusted growl, Ranma dropped the man, and jumped into the pool without preamble._

_

* * *

  
_

Akane's eyes were round as saucers as she sat with her legs folded towards her. She had listened aptly at the tale. It sounded like a fantastical bedtime story, though a rather tragic one. But unfortunately, like all of Ranma's story, they happen to be true. Her eyes misted with tears but she brushes them away before he could see them.

When he didn't finish, she ventured to ask.

"So… what happened? You change back right?" Even though his depression seem to have evaporated due to Ranma's renew anger at the tale, Akane had a niggling hope that maybe her fiancé was only angry at what happened rather than his inability to cure himself.

That question seems to take the anger out of him thought as he reverts back to form. Ranma ducks his head and hid his eyes beneath his bangs.

He shook his head in negation before he stated clearly, disbelief still present in his voice despite proven wrong many times over the last week.

"It didn't cure me, Akane."


	4. There and Back Again

AN: A little more detail on the curse and what happened to Ranma. I'll reveal why he can't change back much later. Sorry, it's part of the mystery.

Hmm I'd forget to mention, but my fic has a lot of spoilers in it. Sorry about that folks. I'll try not to incorporate too much.

* * *

-Chapter 3: There and Back Again-

Akane couldn't fathom what Ranma meant. She did remember quite clearly that he said he jumped right in. Confused, she asked dumbly, "What do you mean?"

By this time, Ranma was getting agitated from speaking about his merged curse. So he yelled back, "It means I'm stuck as a… as a… I'm stuck as a fucking girl inu demon, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, you jerk!" Akane fumed back. They were getting no where. She truly wanted to help, but the more they talk about it the more irritated he became.

By now, Ranma had risen from his place before the window and is now pacing his room back and forth. Now that he's opened up about it though, more information seems to spew from his angry lips. "Then stop asking dumb questions! No matter how many times I jumped into the Spring of Drowned Man, I didn't turn back, okay? The change is permanent. That damn Jusenkyo guide couldn't explain it. He's never seen it before, he said. He also said that I'm the only person who's ever landed in the Spring of Drowned Demon either. Lucky me, huh? Whatever good that does me, the damn turd doesn't make any sense."

Now that Ranma is opening up about the curse, Akane poignantly ignores his sarcasm and attempts to keep her cool when she tries to ask helpful questions this time. While she mulled over the information he's given her, he kept pacing. It wasn't until ten minutes later when she stops him in his track with the following observation. "So… you're saying the Jusenkyo Society doesn't have any records of someone being curse as a Demon? Hmm, what about the pool drying up? Is that normal?"

His frown was immediate when he replied, "Yeah, I thought that was weird too. Normally the water level stays pretty even to curse another sucker. But somehow mine evaporated… well the turd said it was more like absorbed into me."

Akane's eyes rounded by that little detail. She repeated the words in awe, "Absorbed?"

Ranma's return smirk was all malice when he quipped, "Dumb isn't it? If I had absorbed that much water, I would have been bloated as big as a whale. Hell, I can't even drink all that water, let alone not drown from it! It's all stupid, I tell ya!"

Akane couldn't make heads or tails about this strange information either. She wasn't familiar enough with the Jusenkyo Springs. Her only close encounter was when Saffron had dunked her into a template pool and now a new spring is named after her. It still makes her skin crawl knowing that anybody can be curse with her resemblance. Regardless, the cursed springs never made sense to her since she had assumed that another Spring of Drowned Girl would appear instead, but it didn't.

_Those cursed pool certainly works in mysterious ways_, the brunette remarked inwardly.

Ranma return to his pacing and she decided to change the subject. The best way she could think of would also satisfy her curiosity upon learning about his new curse.

Boldly, Akane put out her most sincere expression when she caught his gaze and asked, "Ranma, show me. Please."

* * *

Ranma was taken aback by this request. Despite the earnest, sincere look on Akane's eyes and demeanor, he just can't. He told her so. "I can't, Akane. Please don't ask that of me."

Her response wasn't easy for him. It never was. Her face now contorts to a look of hurt mixed with outrage.

"Why can't you trust me to make up my own mind about this? You've learned to get use to your girl side. You'll do the same for this inu-girl-demon curse."

_Leave to Akane to speak her mind_, he thought fondly.

He tried to placate her without giving in. He just couldn't. "It's not that. You don't understand. This new curse… it feels different. I can't explain it."

Then it happened. Her face softens ever so gently and her eyes shimmer with emotions. "Then try. I want to help Ranma. Please trust me to accept you for who you are. Please? Show me?"

"I…"

How could he say no to that? He never could.

Thus with a heavy sigh, Ranma walks over to the low tray table where a tea set, a pitcher of water, and an small electrical hot water heater was placed. The water heater was the first thing he purchased when he came back home.

He reached out for the pitcher and hesitated. Then his brows furrowed as determination set in. With his back towards her, he quickly moves the pitcher over his head and empties the contents.

And down the cold water flows. The change occurs almost instantaneously.

With her increase hearing she heard Akane's sharp intake of breath as well as some others.

With a low growl, she stalks over towards the sliding door, throws it back, and thereby startling the nosy eavesdropper of a family to crumble at her feet.

And in such cases as these, which happens more than not, chaos ensues.

"Oh my word" was Kasumi's shock response.

"Oh the humanity!" was Soun Tendo's typical expletive before he begins weeping.

Surprisingly her father didn't say anything but started crying like his old friend and console each other with hugs.

Ranma's mother also didn't say anything as she clutches her hands to her heart and wept quietly.

Thank goodness though that Happosai wasn't with them. At least he'll have some reprieve from that pervert. Mayhap with him looking like a freak, the old letch won't pester him anymore.

Interestingly enough, Nabiki's response was the most unexpected. Her eyes rounded in shock for a split second before they began to gleam over. It reminded her terribly of the look Azusa from the martial arts skating competition get when she had her eyes set on Ryouga's pig form, P-chan.

"Can I touch it?" She said with such enthusiasm as she dusted herself off the floor. That had Ranma backing away from her instantly. No way was she letting Nabiki touch anything if she was going to grope her again like the first time she changed into her girl form in front of the loan shark.

"Oh! May I touch it too, Ranma?"

Demon eyes swiveled to Kasumi in shock as she too dusted herself off and approaches her with the same fascination on her face.

_What the hell has gotten into them? _Ranma thought.

Then unbeknown to her, both girls pounce on her form with a speed that belied their limited martial arts skills and toppled the three of them to the floor.

_Aren't they afraid of me? _Ranma wondered. _And just what was it they wanted to touch?_

She got his answer when three pair of hands began petting her ears like a dog.

Ranma was shocked when she realized Akane had joined in too.

Her cheeks bloom red from part embarrassment and part annoyance before she emitted a warning growl to bay them off.

It worked when she smelled their fear as they made quick work to move off of him. Ranma immediately jumps to her feet and returns to the low tray table. She presses the button for hot water into the emptied pitcher. Without waiting for it to fill up all the way, she releases the button and raises the container once more to pour the contents down on her head.

When his world was tilted upright once more and he no longer has that odd sensation in being a demon, Ranma straightens his shoulders and reluctantly turns around to face his nosy family.

Ranma should have expected something like this to happen. It always does when one of them has something to hide or is acting weird. Then the reason becomes public knowledge a few days later.

It looks like he was in for a long night as they eagerly gather around and knelt down on the tatami mat. With another huge sigh, Ranma walks over to an open spot in the circle between his mother and Akane. His mother had thoughtfully hands him her handkerchief.

He nods his thanks. It was small but it'll have to do for now. The group was to eager looking and he supposes an explanation was long overdue. Thus as he wipes the lingering moisture from his body, Ranma reluctantly begins answering their questions.

* * *

In the interim, at the epicenter of Nerima, a lone figure stands atop a stack chimney of an abandon factory as darkness blankets the sky, indicating nightfall.

The juxtaposition of the location against the ancient armor clad figure in white silk kimono may seem out of place to anyone who bothered to look upwards. However, to the lone figure, it was like any other day since he arrived in Nerima.

His normally placid face draws into a pinch as his closed eyes squint in concentration. He had been on this very spot for several days now, trying his damndest to capture that faint scent again. However, with the last several days of rain, the scent has been washed away with the rest of the toxic fumes the humans had spewed into the air. And without much luck, there were no new signs of the trespasser resurfacing. Until now…

The youki aura was very faint, but the figure felt it. It was very familiar yet different somehow. The crease between his brows deepens. He couldn't put his finger on it. Something _was_ different. He tried concentrating further to zero in on a destination when the youki disappears as suddenly as it occurs.

The figure growls low in frustration, startling the nesting birds on the rooftop below him. He bid them no heed as he continues his watch, his face returning to serenity as he waits patiently for another sign, unmindful of the faint drizzle that restarted. It was the only thing he could do for the past 500 years.


	5. For Better or For Worse

AN: Thank you for staying with me in reading this harebrain concoction of mine.

Special thanks to **neko neko, Cat on a Schtick, **and** Newbie Reader 117** for the kind reviews. I'll try my best to put a refreshing take on this crossover. I'm most encouraged to finish this story although finding motivation sometimes can be bothersome. I appreciate any review. It allows me to write a story the readers could enjoy better with their inputs.

And oh, before I forget, I've been playing around with the whole Japanese naming convention formality and decided for good to stay with the English adaption. I'll change the previous chapters sometime next week when time permits. Sorry about the confusion.

I apologize for the slow buildup but I must need to destroy what is there in order to set up Ranma to fall for Sesshoumaru and vice versa. I don't plan to make this series too long but I do have some scenarios and dialog kinks I like to enact. So on with the fun!

* * *

-Chapter 4: For Better or For Worse-

(3 days later)

The gate to the old Saotome estate opens inward, creaking in protestation at its hinges. Ranma winces at the spine-tingling sound before he steps out to the streets and pulls the gate closed once more with another loud creak. He releases a short sigh in exasperation and reminds himself to oil the damn thing when he returns home later. With that task filed away on his to-do list, Ranma raises skeptical eyes to the clear sky above and this time, releases a long sigh in relief.

If the weather holds out as it should, today would be his first day back at Furinkan High, not counting his last attempt that is. The streak of rain had finally relented on Saturday and the forecast for this week were few and in between. He confirmed it with other channels just to be sure. Ranma was relieved to see the confirmation from different news source.

As much as he enjoys his mother's company, Ranma wasn't looking forward to another week of moping around at home. Regardless of the good forecast though, his mother had prepared him a large thermos filled with hot water and place it in his leather book bag. She had also place a dark navy newsboy cap in there as well, just in case she says.

Ranma rummages through his book bag, takes out the cap and puts it on, thinking it certainly wouldn't hurt. Then with much practice ease, he jumps up, catches the top of the gate with one hand and uses the momentum to swing himself up the rest of the way to land atop it. Judging from his past on how his chances of getting splattered by water or running into trouble with his other fiancés and rivals from travelling on foot at ground level, Ranma decided to take to the roofs indefinitely. There was certainly something appealing about running free with the wind, being boundless and soaring through the air. Plus it didn't hurt that it was a good warm up to start the day.

Excitement building, Ranma takes a few steps, gathers momentum, and kicks off suddenly to leap forward onto the neighbor's roof. The tiles click softly beneath his footing. Continuing with the buildup of energy, he throws his weight forward and propels across the roof to leap to another and another, making his way towards Furinkan.

While his body is thus engage in movement, Ranma's thoughts lead back to the impromptu gathering of both families. With all things considered, the round robin game of twenty questions went pretty well. His parents and the Tendo family certainly were very curious, especially about his demon side. Most of the questions thrown at him, he couldn't answer really. There wasn't much information he could give them. He hadn't stayed his demon side long enough, no more than ten minutes, tops. The only exception was the first time when he changed, back in Jusenkyo. He was in demon form for a good half hour. However that was due to the fact that he was unconscious from acquiring the curse. Come to think of it, that sounds pretty strange too. Hell, just about everything regarding this merged curse was strange.

Don't get him wrong. Ranma was grateful that he didn't turn out looking like Pantyhose Taro. He shivered at the thought. Granted though, his new form was just as freakish looking. The fangs, the claws, and the very pale skin didn't help any; add to that, the fluffy dog ears made him look ridiculous in having the fangs and the claws. He was relieved that his form didn't come with a fluffy tail. That would have been overkill. No matter how much Nabiki had tried to gloss over this combination by commenting, _'you're now cute and deadly, how quaint.'_

Ranma didn't think so, but then again he'd never thought that Nabiki was the Furry type. She seems to have a thing for his fluffy ears after all. He shudders at the memory of multiple hands petting them and how shockingly good it felt. They were definitely too sensitive. He'll have to remember to keep them from being touch while in that form.

He frowns at the thought of having a weakness. Despite his resolve to not change into that form if he can help it, a weakness was still a weakness. With a few blocks away, Ranma ponders what other weakness his other form may have. Then along that vein of thought, he wonders with much curiosity what strengths to counteract that.

Of the few times he has changed, Ranma certainly was amaze by the increase in acuity. Just the increase in hearing was amazing. He could hear sounds and conversations then pinpoint their location probably within a good half mile radius. The sharpness was uncanny.

It wasn't just his hearing. The difference with his sight was astounding. It was as if someone had put a blindfold on him for all his life and suddenly lifted them. At first, the change was nauseating. It wasn't true on how they say dog's sees in black and white at all. As an inu demon, not only could he see colors, he could see them in vivid combinations and within various depths too.

The increase sense of smell he can live without though. Certain aromas and odors that he was okay with or didn't know about before wasn't so easy to stomach in his inu demon form. The scents were too strong for one and the discovery of new body odors was the other. Although, Ranma supposes being able to smell someone's fear and anxiety could be useful.

Besides his acuity, Ranma knew that his sense of balance and strength had also increase with the demon form. That day when he changed near the gate of the school and then promptly head back home via the rooftops, he was much faster and agile in doing so. He barely exerted any energy at all even though he was leaping over several roofs at a time. It made the journey home much more exhilarating. The feeling was heady, dangerous even after he returned home and had time to think about it.

Ranma wasn't referring to the physical changes when he told Akane that the form feels different than just switching genders. Within him, he can feel that reservoir of energy pulsating, wanting, just waiting to be release. But with that energy, he can also feel a malevolent presence accompanying it.

Despite his growing temptation to train with the demon form though, there was an equally strong fear of that evil presence. He'd interacted with a few demons in the past year to learn not to mess with them. Thus with him being a half girl demon now was no exception.

With a renew sense of determination to circumvent the curse, Ranma nods to himself and promptly jumps off a roof to land on the fence along the river that leads to the school. He stops when he realizes it was the same fence he and Akane had trudge along with many times before. The recognition brought back many memories of just the two them, though there was equally as many times when they were interrupted by his old man, Ryouga, Shampoo, Ukyou and other countless faces. But it was the ones with Akane that he remembers most fondly of, being bashed in the face and getting chased at aside, was of them enjoying a good laugh or two.

Ranma's already missing her company. But it had to be done. Even their parents agreed. And the fact that Akane didn't put up any real protest to his suggestion made it even more unbearable for him. He knew it was for the best. It didn't make him feel any better though, knowing that their relationship has change in just a few short weeks. This was another reason why he hated changing into his new form. Looking at himself only reminds him of the things he has lost. Their engagement will be put on hold indefinitely until he either finds a cure (the mostly unlikely outcome) or he finds a way to lock the curse. Either way, both of them are free of their obligations to one another until then.

_What a lousy way to start the morning! Way the go, idiot!_ Ranma grouse to himself.

Feeling morose by the turn of his thoughts, Ranma berates himself even further and absently jumps off the fence to walk the rest of the way on the ground to ponder his lost. That was the plan until he nearly toppled the person who was following quietly behind him, also pondering the same thing.

"Hey, watch where you land dummy!"

Ranma recognize that voice anywhere and promptly turns around to face a few inches from Akane's face. Realizing their near proximity, color immediately tinges both their faces as they both jump apart.

That was when Akane took a good look at him. And stared.

As always though, ever aware of others gawking at him, Ranma more like felt her gaze than saw it inquires with a bit of confusion.

"W— what? Do… do I have a piece of rice on my face or something?"

Without confirming his own question, Ranma raises a hand up to his face to brush the imaginary speck off.

Akane was still staring though. It was beginning to annoy him. So he remarks gruffly thinking maybe she was remembering something else, "Oi! I know I ain't got no dog ears on my head, so quit staring!"

She blinked twice before her eyes came back to focus and a pale blush crept across her nose once more. Akane flashes him an apologetic grin before she replies, "Sorry, Ranma. It's not that."

The return response on his face clearly says _'then what?'_

She seems to have read him correctly when her smile widens and she actually teases him good-naturedly, "It's just that… I've…. I've never seen you in school uniform before."

Akane pauses then gave him a good head to toe look before she continues with a giggle. "You look good, Ranma."

Feigning annoyance by the comment, though he secretly is embarrassed by it, Ranma wisely chose not to comment. He peers down once more at the odd clothing and then shrugs it off. "Feh. Whatever."

Sure it wasn't as comfortable as his Chinese garments but the starchy white short sleeve shirt, grey slacks and black loafers do help him blend in. It made him feel not so… more like… not so outstanding he supposes.

As if on cue, both resumes walking towards school side by side like they always do.

Inwardly, he was thankful that their friendship remains and not become strained because of their disengagement. It felt surreal to be with Akane and yet not be engaged to her.

Ranma decided to relate the reason for his change in style as small talk. "Yeah, my mom thought my Chinese garments were 'ill-suited' for school. So she did some shopping and bought me stuff made of water repellent fabrics. The stuff stinks."

He took a sniff with his nose press to his left shoulder and made a face. Akane saw his expression and smiles fondly.

"I'm sure Mrs. Saotome means well."

Remembering his mother's hopeful look as she presented him the clothes, Ranma grins out of fondness before he covers it up with a sarcastic remark, "Sure, sure. Don't know what good it'll do me when most of the time water tends to be dunk on my head."

He caught the sly grin on Akane's face before she replies, "You might want to keep that observation to yourself or she might make you wear a water repellent bonnet to match your outfit."

"Gawd no!" He shudders at the thought and this time he heard Akane's unrestraint laughter burst forth.

Hearing her laugh made him felt that perhaps the broken engagement _was_ for the best. Even though he hadn't wanted it in the first place, but being engaged to Akane wasn't so bad. Well, not that he'd miss the occasional mallet to the head or the flight to orbit whenever another fiancé shows up and starts to cozy up to him. It wasn't his fault that they were so forward with him.

Speaking of which, oftentimes when he is having some one-on-one time with Akane, there was bound to be either a fiancés or a rival of his coming between them to ruin the moment. He could feel it upon him. Like any minute now. It was almost expected for things like that happen. Such was his lot in life.

With all suspicions aside, Ranma was correct in his worries. Fate has cast his lot to be most predictable and yet not.

No sooner had the sweat drop on his temple cleared to hit the pavement did a front wheel of a bicycle land on his head and he face-plants the ground with a painful thud. There he remains unconscious as said owner of bicycle place a slipper foot down to balance herself atop him.

* * *

"Shampoo!"

Akane couldn't believe the hussy clad in purple silk had interrupted her time with Ranma once more. They were having one of their rare moments of easy bantering. She was actually enjoying herself when something like this always manages to happen. It was one of the reasons why she hated being engaged to him. But it would seem engaged or not, stuff like this still happens to Ranma.

She tries to shake off the familiar anger building up towards the girl before her. The Chinese Amazon didn't seem to change much over the break, still making her Cat Café deliveries it seems.

Shampoo sat atop her bicycle, head scanning the surrounding, apparently looking for something. Confusion caused her brows to furrow and soon her eyes lit on Akane.

"Akane, where you hide Ranma?"

The youngest Tendo was floored by this question. Doesn't the Amazon see him right there? Has she turned blind like Mousse?

They were only a few steps from the front gate and as early as it was, other students were already filing through. Noticing the commotion though, most of them had decided to stay and watch the events unfold.

Akane took this all in and didn't like how the crowd was gathering around her once more. This always seems to be the case with Ranma around. A year has gone by and nothings changed. It was really becoming tiresome.

They were no longer engaged, so it shouldn't be her problem anymore. Still, just because she's no longer officially with Ranma doesn't mean she'll stand by and let the hussy take her shot.

Akane was in the middle of debating whether to send Shampoo off with a ploy or feed Ranma to the cat girl when Ranma groans in pain. So he's awake.

Apparently, like always her choice was taken away from her.

It would seem, Shampoo in hearing the familiar voice finally looks down and pedals back to release the person she floored.

* * *

He was pissed. Oddly, he didn't mind the pain nearly as much as the constant interruption in his life. At least when he was isolated at home and nobody knew besides his parents that he was back in Nerima, there was no annoying fiancés battling for him and no violent rivals trying to best him. There was a times he found the constant interruptions in his life challenging, but even that can get tiresome for him too.

Ranma rolls over, then arches his back and flips onto his feet. He takes off his cap and looks at the tire tread with a disgusted face before he plops it back on. That was all the time he had to brace himself before he was glomped heavily with very feminine curves fitting within all the right places. Like always, his body freezes in place and he's caught red handed before Akane.

"Kya! Oh Ranma, Shampoo missed you!"

And of course, the Amazon's enthusiastic embrace will makes things worse. He cringes, fully expecting a mallet hitting his head anytime now.

Then it came, though it wasn't a mallet but a giant spatula that hit him hard enough to make an imprint on the wall. Ranma was out for the count once again.

Thus he never notices the mallet bearing tomboy slipping away from the raunchy crowd betting on the fight between Ranma's remaining other two fiancés.


	6. Of Sensei and Sensibility, Part 1

AN: This was a long chapter to write and I decided to split it up for my own nerves sake. Quite frankly, I was tired of revamping the first part. I think it came out okay. The second part will be posted shortly. Um, a few days at the most.

With this new chapter, I will be introducing a new or rather old and familiar character in which I hope will be a nice treat. The plot is moving along I think.

I would like to thank **Cat on a Shtck** for your review and inquiry. I went back and looked at the chapters to see whether I did miss out on describing Ranma's new curse. If you look at Chapter 1: I'd mention his claws and a silver red streak across the roof. That was to describe his hair and red Chinese garments making a blur in the skyline. In Chapter 3, in Ranma's retelling of what happen, he describes himself as having fangs, furry ears, silver hair and yellow eyes. I hope this helps to clarify his appearance. I had thought about mixing up a little of his girl looks with the demon side but thought this to be for the best. I do have a reason for my choice, which will be revealed in the future. Also, I really like your ideas about the Chinese superstition on demons and what not. Being Chinese myself, I have many ideas already plotted for such. As for Sesshoumaru's POV, don't worry. He is a main staple in the story. You'll recognize it soon enough.

I would also like to thank **Deitarion/SSokolow** for your thoughtful critique. I do prefer the characters stay IC but keep in mind, due to the crossover and potential yaoi/lemon situations, they are bound to be a bit OOC at some point. I just hope my explanation for their behavior is warranted given the circumstances. I'm not sure if I read "Bliss" but the author's name does sound familiar. I may have read it a long time ago. I will definitely seek it out to read to get some insight on Ranma's mentality. I am quite aware of him being somewhat homophobic. Yet, I think given the right circumstances and provocation, I can make it work. Please pardon my grammar. I do have a problem with my tenses. It has been my curse for ages. I can't seem to notice them or fix them easily. I have tried betas before, but schedule and differences in writing style wise has taught me to give up on having another one. No offense on your part.

Bare in mind, I'd like to believe that my stories are best when one drinks a margherita with many grains of salt.

* * *

-Chapter 5: Of Sensei and Sensibility, Part 1-

Ranma had to blink twice before he realizes what exactly he was staring at. More like, what was staring back at him.

It was a strange boy with short cropped orange hair parted at the typical three quarters side and light blue eyes. The iris even had a ring of gold around it. Those pupils would have been stunning to look upon if only they weren't so freaking big looking down upon him through a ridiculously huge magnifier attached to a band around the boy's head.

Ranma's initial shock turned into annoyance when the boy leans down further to peer at him in concentration. A nerve at his temple spasm when the strange boy chose that moment to reach down and used his thumb and index finger to open Ranma's eye, the one he was examining, even wider.

That did it; the young martial artist couldn't take this strange wake up call and quickly rolled off to the side of whatever he was laid upon. He immediately went into a defensive position.

Ever since that one time when Mikado Sanzanin got too close and actually kissed his girl form, Ranma had been weird out by guys in general invading his personal space. Said boy was no exception. He could never be too careful amongst his own sex regardless of which form he's currently in.

"What the heck do you think you're doin'?" Ranma demands in alarm when the boy jumps off the cushion stool and removes the head contraption. The strange boy carefully places the device back on the stool he vacated and turns back to address him.

"No need to be up at arms kid. I was merely examining the contusion on your forehead," Explains the boy as he raises both arms up as if to surrender.

Seeing the placating gesture yet confused by the boy's words and adult tone, Ranma frowns in confusion. The boy before him doesn't look a year older than him, maybe even several years younger yet the other sounds like Dr. Tofu. Wary still, he eyed the boy a good measure before he relaxed his stance. Then Ranma's eyes took in the rest of the room. His blue orbs rounded in realization. He was in the school's infirmary.

Sure he'd passed by the place dozens of time but never saw the need to be in here. It felt pretty small. There was only enough room for one twin bed, some curtain screens, an examining table, a desk, two stools, some wood cabinets, and a tall six shelf bookcase. Amazingly, the way things were arranged, the room didn't look small at all. In fact, it looks pretty spacious even. Odd that.

Ranma turn his attention back on the boy. He eyes the kid up and down and the previous frown he had reappears. The strange kid was wearing a white lab coat with the sleeves folded many times over and the length dropping down to his ankles, barely touching the floor.

_Was the boy playing dress up?_ Ranma wondered. _How did he wander into the school? Maybe one of the school teachers brought their kid with them._

That thought made more sense. _Hn_. _The kid must be lost or wandered off from his parent or something._

Not relishing the role of playing babysitter, Ranma reluctantly decides to play the good Samaritan and help locate the boy's parent.

"What's your name little guy?"

Confusion at first marred the young brow before humor set in. Those light blue eyes begin to shimmer with it before the kid flashes him a wry smirk.

"Shippo Higurashi at your service."

The kid even gives a stage bow, curtsy and all.

Ranma rolls his eyes. Obviously, the kid likes to be theatrical like Kuno. Being no stranger to weird characters popping up like daisies during his whole lifetime, Ranma felt well at ease in handling another one of these nutcases. In fact, he felt comforted somehow and took it all in stride despite the 'fun' the kid is probably having at his expense if that wily smile was anything to go by. Thus, the young martial artist decides to play along and get this over so he can attend his first class.

"I'm Ranma—"

"Saotome. I know. It says so on your chart here." The kid points a pudgy finger at the foot of the bed Ranma had just vacated. There a brown clipboard with a yellow manila folder hangs in the balance.

Hn. _The kid's a brat._ Ranma concluded with a huff. He tries again. With a nice smile this time.

"Are you lost, Shippo?"

The glint of humor returns and the kid remarks with mirth tingeing his words. "Oh, I'm not lost. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh."

Ranma hadn't thought about that. _Perhaps, the kid's father wanted him to wait here or something. But why here and not at the teacher's lounge? Hmm. Or maybe the kid's father is the school's doctor or something?_

Odd that. Ranma didn't recall ever seeing any type of medical personnel while attending last year. _Come to think of it, did the school even have any medical personnel?_

There were certainly enough injuries to warrant one judging by all the fights that occur on campus. Yet, how is that he never managed to notice that before?

Ranma shook his head of that notion. That had to be a mistake.

"Why don't I take you back to your dad, kiddo? I don't remember any sensei with that name though. So what subject and level does your old man teach? Maybe we can find him that way."

Pffft.

Ranma's eyes rounded in disbelief. Did the kid just tried to cover a laugh?

Pffft.

There it was again. The kid _was_ trying to suppress a laugh. Somehow, there's a joke somewhere he's not seeing. The boy obviously is entertained by him. Miffed, Ranma began his internal debate whether to continue to help the boy or not when the kid speaks up once more. Now that his almost laugh had been contained.

"I assure you Ranma-kun that I am where I should be. Besides, my father is long gone by now."

Taking the words at face value, Ranma became outrage upon what he's heard, again ignoring the name slight from a middle schooler. "What!? He just left you here? Why that no good son of a—"

"Ah ha, ah ha ha ha ha!"

He was interjected once more. This time though, the kid couldn't hold back and busted out laughing. A minute passed and the kid didn't seem like stopping anytime soon, Ranma lost all compassion and bonked the kid atop his orange head.

"Owwww! What the hell you did that for, you jerk!?"

Now that he finally got the kid to outcry like a kid, Ranma felt better. He smiles once more and prods the kid along.

"Come on, I'll drop you off at the administrative office. They'll know what to do with you."

Surprisingly, no matter how he tried to push the kid along, the boy wouldn't budge. Ranma even put his own body weight at a full sixty degree angle and they didn't even move one step. Disgruntled, but not even coming close to giving up, Ranma moves to the front and grabs the kid's hand. Again, tried as he might, no matter how hard he pulled, not a single foot was displaced. The kid was even standing ramrod straight.

_What the hell?_

The martial artist turned back around and eyed the kid calculatingly. He took in the boy from head to toe then walked a full circle around him before Ranma returns to the front and squint in concentration at the boy once more. There were no visible weights on the boy. There are no straps or something like that locking the boy in place either. He eyed the shoes warily, the shoes were rubber and the floor was made of tiles. So the kid wasn't using magnets.

_How did he do it?_ Ranma couldn't believe he could be defeated by a mere boy who probably weighs no more than forty kilograms. This must be a trick of some kind.

_Yes. That must be it._

Now that the kid has produced a challenge to Ranma, the martial artist looks upon the strange boy with a new light. This was no longer a mere boy. His fighting spirit flared up with the challenge.

"Oh my."

He heard the kid say.

_Hm. So the kid can read auras? Then this is definitely no mere boy._

When the kid smirked at him with mischief, Ranma growled in reply. No way was he going to be defeated by a mere boy.

He moves to a modified horse stance then grabs the kid's hand once more. With all his concentration, he closes his eyes and begins channeling all his ki to his legs and arms. He felt the cooling heat pooled at his core, settling comfortably before he shifts his weight and pull with all his might.

The kid still didn't budge. Ranma shifted his weight and dug in his heels, repositioning for a better pivot point. There was still no movement not even offering a slide of friction.

Frustrated, Ranma opens his eyes to glare at the boy. The strange kid wasn't even breaking a sweat, while he, the heir of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu School of martial arts was dripping with it.

Huffing and puffing with his exertions, Ranma relents his hold and succinctly crumbles to the floor. He wasn't giving up. Far from it. This was just a breather, to get his wind back.

He looks up to size his opponent once more to only have his jaw drop to the floor. The darn kid had just taken an easy step forward to offer him a white handkerchief. Ranma turns his head away and grumbles.

_Great. Just great. I've been served by a middle schooler. If Ryouga knows about this, I'll never hear the end of it. Worse yet, what if Nabiki finds out?_

_

* * *

  
_

Ranma was still grumbling when his childhood friend and fiancé, Ukyo Kuonji, bursts into the room without announcement and launches herself at him.

"Ranma-honey! Thank goodness you're okay. I came as soon as I finished the fight— Oh, oh hi there little fellow. How cute, are you playing doctor with Ranma here?"

Ukyo didn't think there was anyone else in the room when she burst in. Well, given the fact that she only had her eyes set on Ranma certainly explains her lack of noticing her surrounding. The orange hair boy was certainly cute though. Give him a pair of fluffy dog ears and the kid would look like a Pomeranian what with that orange mop and huge eyes. She wanted to hug him, not that she would now that she finally got Ranma all to herself.

That Shampoo had been tough to get rid of, but eventually the fight did end when she informed the Amazon that she'll take a rain check and continue some other time. School was more important after all. The Chinese girl only huff at the delay and drove off on her bicycle.

Strange though, she rarely had this much hug time with Ranma. Even with Shampoo out of the picture, there was always Akane to contend with. Yet, the 'uncute' fiancé wasn't here. Well. Ukyo decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth too closely and enjoy her Ranma time despite the little Pomeranian third wheel. The kid doesn't really count anyways she figures. Or so she thought until the little boy spoke up.

"Oh my. Are… are yo— you two lovers?"

It took her and Ranma a moment of wide-eye confusion before the meaning of what the kid said dawned on them both. Crimson flush both their cheeks and Ranma broke free from her embrace to bonk the kid on the head.

"_She's_ a girl, you little runt!"

The kid seem unfazed my the hit and brush off the attack easily. Ranma bristled at the slight. Unbeknownst to Ukyo, Ranma had been successful earlier, yet until recently all his efforts to move the strange kid has failed.

She shrugged at the exchange and thought nothing of it. Instead of being angry like Ranma over being confused as a boy again, Ukyo flash a gentle smile and tries to explain as she crouch down to the kid's eye level/

"Hi kiddo, I'm Ukyo Kuonji. I'm Ranma's cute fiancé." She then points at her boy uniform attire and continues, "This is my normal uniform. It's an old habit of mine to wear the boys over the girls. So what's your name little guy?"

The kid beams at her and replies with a little curt bow of the head, "Shippo Higurashi at your service."

_How cute_, she thought. His little chubby hands actually reaches out to shake hers in greeting. Ukyo reaches out as well, but as soon as their fingers touch, a sharp pain of danger stabs at her conscious. Such occurrence was rare for her yet she had no reason to doubt it. Something was not right or something bad was about to happen. Her instincts had never failed her before. She quickly withdrew her hand and does a mental back peddle.

"Oh um, look at the time. Ranma honey, we're already late for first period. Trust me. You don't want to be late for Nishimura sensei's lessons and be put on his list of delinquents on your first day back, right?"

Easily enough she manages to push Ranma through the door. She caught the look on the strange boy still standing there with confusion written clearly on his face. They were almost out the door when the kid moves to catch up with them.

"Wait, I need to re—"

"It was nice meeting you Shippo-kun! Bye!" Ukyo hadn't meant to be rude to the cute little boy, but her instincts were telling her to flee. So with a backward wave she grabs Ranma's hand and again easily drags him down the hall.

Both didn't bother to look back or else they would notice the strange kid they've just met looking at them rather thoughtfully before he shrugs and close the door to the office marked clearly, _Shippo Higurashi MD_ beneath the larger sign of Infirmary.


	7. Of Sensei and Sensibility, Part 2

AN: Here's part two and another character is introduced.

To **Cat on a Schtk**'s review: Yeah, I'm a bit slow with the presentation at the moment but I assure you there is a plot. However, since I like to write my story, as it is MY STORY, I like to follow a certain pace and a certain plotline I draft up. If this fic doesn't suit your specific needs, then that is rather unfortunate.

And to the rest who reads but doesn't review, I hope the pace and plotline will do. No apologies, since I am who I am and I only write for fun. I will endeavor to do my best to entertain you.

Also, make note. Remember in the Ranma-verse that Ranma gave up on pressing Ms. Hinako's pressure points for a whole month since it makes him look like a molester. So, she still has that age-aura-sucking technique.

* * *

-Chapter 6: Of Sensei and Sensibility, Part 2-

Two sets of footsteps could be heard pattering down the quiet hallways leading to the staircase. Only one sensei was curious— or the fool was brave enough— to stick his head out the door and shout a warning. "Don't run in the hallways!"

Those other who didn't, knew better. They were there to teach, collect a paycheck and leave. For Furinkan High may seem normal on the outside since it follows the traditional mold of the Japanese education framework, inside though is a different matter.

Sure, there are the occasional delinquent who disrupts the sanctity of the class. However, these bad seeds aren't what got the whole faculty up at arms. Being a resident of Nerima this past year in it had been bad enough. The weekly or if not daily disturbances has become part of normal day life even. Unfortunately, being a teacher and not just a resident at the epicenter of trouble is much more different.

The madness all started with then second year Kuno Tatewaki's speech. He had declared to the entire school that in order to date Akane Tendo, one must defeat her first. With such a challenge issued point blank, almost the entire male student population took it upon themselves to prove their masculinity. At first, almost all the faculty members thought the little speech was sweet in some barbaric way. They hadn't thought anything of it. Yet, their opinions soon change when the multitude of groans, bone breaking, and joint popping hit the airwaves became a regular occurrence every morning. The largely empty seats from these missing students didn't help conducting the lessons any easier since the majority of the students were either sent home to rest or still waiting in line to see the former Dr. Ohara.

Sadly, he was the first faculty member to resign. Many teachers thought the man was fortunate to have the foresight to leave before the real madness began since Akane's daily fights were only the tip of the iceberg. Soon after, the arrival of one Ranma Saotome heralded a new era for Furinkan High. One fraught with dueling young martial artists breaking school properties, panty raids, an aura sucking teacher, and anything Hawaiian-crazed Principal to name a few.

So it was no wonder by the end of the school term, about a fifth of the teacher's pool (five total who were fortunate enough to be eligible that is and desperate enough) submitted their retirement and resignation papers. What did surprise the faculty is the addition of five new members who are eager to take up the rein left by them. All of whom seem unfazed by the warnings given by a few meddling teachers to escape while they are still able. With such arrogant attitudes, the remaining teachers didn't feel much sympathy towards the newcomers for they must be mad as well in choosing to stay. It was a pity really for two of them seem to be such a waste for such a school as Furinkan High.

* * *

All this was not lost to one of the aforementioned newcomers. Nishimura (who refuse to mention a first name to all who ask including the vanishing Principal Kuno during his interview) had done all his research before his arrival to teach at Furinkan High. He has his reasons and they were his own. It didn't matter what his fellow colleagues think. Their opinions are insignificant. What did matter though are his conditions to teach at the school. Interestingly, the Principal cave in readily. Nishimura can't say he was surprise for he knew beforehand that this school and the district in general have a problem in retaining their teachers. It didn't take much for him to convince the Principal of his stipulations. Not that it mattered, but nonetheless, the formalities must be preserved.

What he didn't expect were the four others who also applied for a position. No matter though, whatever the others chose to do was of no concern of his. Nishimura was content with his arrangements and that was that.

The first week of lessons was routine. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred that warranted the warnings. There were several oddities though that did manage to raise his eyebrow.

One such case was when a fellow English teacher by the name of Ms. Hinako Ninomiya suddenly changes before his very eyes from a ten year old spastic girl to a seductive woman.

He had thought she was a student at first but was mistaken upon their first faculty meeting introductions. Nishimura has seen many odd and unusual things before in his lifetime, but this certainly was the first time he saw someone age so quickly using a weird technique he heard her yell called the "Hapo five yen satsu."

It was certainly interesting to witness.

One moment he was walking down the hall trying to not make eye contact with any members of his growing fan club. Yes, the new teacher is very much aware of his growing popularity amongst the students and fellow female colleagues as well as some male students. Nishimura didn't know what all the fuss was about. He didn't think he looked any different from the other male teachers. Well, perhaps his black wire trimmed glasses and long black hair that he kept in a low ponytail does stick out in a crowd. And what if, his tall lean figure does have him a good foot above the average Japanese population? And so what if he's pale as the moon or a vampire as one adoring student has whispered to her other friend within hearing distance when he passed by?

He was a meager teacher with a mediocre salary, teaching average students. There should be nothing outstanding or noteworthy to recommend him for. Unless that is, the Principal leaked out his impressive resume and family heritage?

Nishimura's eyes flex to half-moons in suspicion. Perhaps that was the reason why the Hawaiian shirt wearing Principal made a timely disappearance? No matter.

So back to the retelling: one moment he was minding his own business then he overhears Ms. Hinako reprimanding a few students for rough housing in the hall. Then in a blink of an eye she raises her hands and what can be describe as a wind tunnel forms. She instantly matures before his eyes while the two students sag to the floor apparently drained of their energy.

How does it work? He has yet to figure it out.

But as interesting as that technique was, Nishimura has no further design on Ms. Hinako despite her adult persona coming on to him. There is just something disturbing seeing a sexy woman reverting back to a spastic ten year old. Who would want to date that?

Now the other two oddballs is a cross dresser by the name of Kuonji and the other, a Shakespeare spouting fool name Kuno. Kuonji is in his early morning ancient Japanese history class and Kuno, even he couldn't believe, is his star pupil in the Kendo club.

The history teacher didn't mind Kuonji as much for she actual behave like a model student and has both female and male admirers in the class. Kuno though, even if Nishimura discounts that one incident in which the boy actually confess his love to him thinking he was a woman in disguise, is truly a nutcase just like the Principal. He could definitely see the family resemblance. Despite the boy's amazing skill with a bokken, his over-the-top grandeur speech was too much even for him. Even if he's a scholar of ancient studies, no one really talks like that outside of his class without sounding pompous. Nishimura knows better. One has to keep up with the present, not wallow in the past.

Thus with the boy actually winning the Student Body President election by a landslide was certainly unexpected. Nishimura knew it wasn't due to the boy's connection to the Principal either. One doesn't have to take a wild guess to figure out who was responsible for such a turnover. Nabiki Tendo, Kuno's running mate and the older sister of one of his students, is the culprit.

He has once caught her red-handed conducting her 'businesses' ring with two other students behind the gym. Nabiki's watchful gaze remains steadfast as she challenges his authority on her turf while her associates shiver in apprehension. Nishimura knew better than to pick up the gauntlet and decidedly turn a blind eye to her activities. Most likely, Kuno would be the puppet dancing to her tune. Again no matter, it was none of his business after all.

If he had truly wanted her out of the picture, the task would have been too easy. Her actions were too sloppy. An amateur gearing for a role she has no clue of in the scheme of things. Perhaps he'll enlighten her one of these days for her sister, Akane's sake. Now there was someone who is the exact opposite of Nabiki and Ms. Hinako. She was charming, sensible, and full of heart. And an exact replica and constant reminder of another girl he once knew.

Nishimura shook his head of those thoughts. It was too early to wallow in nostalgia. His class was patiently waiting for him to begin their lessons. He had given them the respectable timeframe of five minutes to prepare and conduct themselves. It wasn't easy at first. At the start of the school term, the class as a whole took more than ten minutes to prepare and settle down. Now, they manage to follow his instructions down to a T. The new teacher was quite impressed and decided to reward his alert students with a rare half smirk.

It falters immediately to a frown when two students appear through the opening of the sliding door as it was suddenly thrown aside, hitting the end frame with a resounding crack. Nishimura was quite sure it was broken.

He schools his features to remain calm and turn his attention to the interlopers.

* * *

Ranma felt like a ragdoll by the time Ukyo reach their classroom door and release his hand. By no means was he winded, but somehow or other, Ukyo seems to have a lot of strength. She didn't seem winded either.

Besides that, oddly he hadn't expected it to be next to the Kendo club building. Nor, from the likes of it when she threw open the sliding door, for his fellow students to be dress in such a state of attire and be arranged in such a manner.

Excluding Ukyo and himself, all the people present were wearing white haori and black hakama. The students were then arrange to sit behind low tables arrange in four rows of five. Atop their low desk, were a calligraphy set with the ink set already prepped and a scroll of white paper lay out.

His searching gaze reaches for a pair of familiar dark brown ones but they were no where in sight. His darted between a few classmates he recognize from last year smiling at him in return before they school their features when the teacher spoke up in greeting.

"Ms. Kuonji, how haps it that you are late? And who might this young gentleman be who accompanies you?"

_What the hell?_ _Who's talking like Kuno?_ That was Ranma's first response. His attention turns unexpectedly towards the teacher and his breath caught. If he was into men, which he wasn't, the teacher would have been on the top of his list.

_Those classical features would have been beautiful on a woman to!_ Ranma tries to rationalize his first and definitely brief punch drunk thought. He was so not into men despite his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

Regardless of his inner dialog about such matter though, his friend, Ukyo had the good presence of mind to respond to the teacher. She grabs Ranma's hand again and drags him to present themselves before the teacher. She drops his hand and bows low in respect. Unsure of what to do, for he was out of his element, Ranma decides to mimic her actions. He wasn't stupid as many people claim he is. Judging by the class' arrangement and remedial reaction to them, this weird teacher has a certain way of doing things that seem well scripted. Ranma wasn't about to blow his first day of school with this new teacher.

"Nishimura sensei, Ranma and I would like to apologize for disrupting your class with our inexcusable tardiness. It would not happen again."

When they upright their posture, Ranma caught a glimpse of the teacher's reaction and he didn't like what he saw. He'd even felt a bit disappointed by the action. The man had hid it well, but Ranma had seen the miniscule change. Despite Nishimura's well maintained polite demeanor, the man had shown his true feelings towards him in that split second.

Nishimura sensei's disgust was apparent. He shouldn't have cared what the newcomer thought of him, but somehow it did matter. Despite meeting the teacher for the first time, his notoriety must have precluded him. Thus the teacher has already prejudged him. It wasn't the first time a teacher had thumb their nose at him. Even a few students had done the same. Ranma just hadn't expected that to happen with someone he's never met before.

_Well, if he thinks turning into a girl is bad, he'll just love my demon side._ Ranma remark snarkily to himself. He'd probably scare the prejudicial teach to pee in his pants too like the Jusenkyo guide. Oh well, his expectations for his new curse wasn't high to begin with. Anyways, seeing the teacher's response to him only reminded Ranma to be more determine about keeping his curse under wraps.

When the Nishimura sensei turns to address him, Ranma tried to school his own features into control.

"Ranma Saotome I presume?"

The martial artist gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. Their eyes met unintentionally. Ranma didn't waiver his until Nishimura flash him a brief half smirk.

"Very well. You have some reading to catch up too. Please change quietly and try not to disrupt the class any further."

_What the hell?_ Ranma was at a lost. _What was that half-smirk about?_

It threw him off, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Ukyo had already pushed against his arm to hurry him towards his seat. He almost fell face flat but was caught in time. He was going to turn towards Ukyo to thank her despite her being the one to trip him, but the helping arm was on the wrong side. Perplexed, he turns to look at the other side and saw the masculine yet slim digits and frowns.

It was Nishimura. How the sensei had move so fast he didn't know, but Ranma was grateful nonetheless. He offered a meek thank you.

Ranma's frown deepens into a scowl when the history teacher doesn't acknowledge that and just releases him. The man wasn't even looking at him but somewhere on his back.

He received another push, a nudge this time from Ukyo and decided to dismiss the teacher from his mind as he walks over to an empty seat. He was putting too much weight on what the other thought of him anyways. So what if the new History teacher doesn't like him?

* * *

It was lunch time and most faculty members spent their half-hour in the teacher's lounge. Only the four newcomers have yet to grace their presence in the room. The other teachers couldn't fathom why they didn't join them when Dr. Higurashi is so obliging. The remaining faculty could extrapolate though, from how the other four was rather reserved in their behavior during faculty meetings as well. Such quiet personality never does make good company they reason. It wasn't they haven't tried asking the others to join in. Each time, they were met with a firm yet polite no thank you from all four. The female faculty members swore to remain stalwart though and decided to take turns.

Thus it was a surprise on all their parts when they saw Nishimura glide through the door and greet their stun looks with a curt nod while Ms. Hinako is beaming behind him. She felt delighted by her success and decided to treat herself to a piece of cake she brought for lunch.

The history teacher didn't seem perturb at the least by all the attention. He simply made his way to Dr. Higurashi without even doing a precursory search. Likewise, despite having his back turn towards Nishimura, the doctor had even pulled out a chair in preparation. Strange as that may be, the faculty wasn't fazed by it. They have seen stranger things and immediately dismiss what they saw to return to their polite conversations with one another and enjoy their noontime meals.

* * *

"One of yours?"

Shippo pause in mid action from bringing the sandwich to his mouth. He saw the crumpled up yellow paper with black scribbles presented before him and smiled in recognition.

He places the sandwich back down on his plate and took the proffered paper from Nishimura.

"Just a remnant of useful parchments from an old friend."

Seeing the not amuse look from the history teacher, Shippo pockets the crumple paper into his white lab coat he habitually wears before he goes back to attacking his sandwich. He would offer the other some but that would be wasting his breath.

Knowing the other, Nishimura would speak in due time. He need not prod.

"It is best if you do not stir up any further trouble with your bag of tricks."

He was familiar with that tone. Shippo gulps down the final bite. It was harder to swallow that last one. Even after all these years, the person before him wasn't able to take a joke.

He hadn't meant to offend the other so soon. Regardless of his mistake though, Shippo tries to placate Nishimura when the other makes a move to leave.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone though?"

A pause in the other's step was his answer. The doctor wasn't sure what he was expecting the other to say but it wasn't certainly this.

"Heed my warning well, Shippo. This Nishimura forbids it."

_Shit_. That was his only warning.


End file.
